The Lost Princess Riddle
by KingOfAllRealms
Summary: After being betrayed by those who she thought were her friends Harriet Potter finds that she is not who she thought she was. She is the long-lost princess riddle. Princess of the Wizarding World. Fem!HarryxPitch. 4 way crossover between Rise of the Guardians, X-Men, Harry Potter and Batman. Good!King!Papa!Tom. Bad!Evil!Dumbles. RonGinnybashing Fem!Mutant!Guardian!Harry
1. Finding a Princess

**Prologue**

"No! I'm absolutely bloody through! We are over Ronald Weasley." Came the yell during breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Every head turned to gape at the glaring exs. Electric Green never left Sapphire blue as Harriette Potter glared at Ron Weasley. Then harry turned and vanished out to the entrance hall, where she ran to the gates and apparated out. Appearing in Diagon Alley, she immediately put a glamour spell on. She now had silver-blonde hair and violet eyes with emerald green swirls in them. She didn't need glasses since she had fixed them the summer before her fifth year. As soon as her glamour was in place she disappeared into Gringotts.

"Private room for Harriette Potter, Please." She whispered. The goblin looked over her and nodded. Disappearing from behind the counter he lead her to an empty room where she took off her glamour.

"Would you like to do an inheritance test and see what your parents left you? Would you also like to hear their wills?" The goblin asked her. She graciously accepted his offer. She pricked her finger in the knife offered her and let four drops of blood drop on the parchment below. Slowly words appeared on the parchment.

 _Name: Persephone Vipera Riddle_

 _Adopted Name: Harriette Lillianne Potter_

 _Mother: Princess Lilliana Roxanne Riddle nee Pendragon (deceased)_

 _Father: King Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

 _Adoptive Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)_

 _Godfather 1: Fenrir Greyback_

 _Godfather 2: Sirius Black_

 _Godmother 1: Bellatrix Lestrange_

 _Godmother 2: Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magical Abilities: 75% blocked (A.D.)_

 _Metemorphagus: 100% blocked (A.D.)_

 _Parseltongue:75% blocked (A.D.)_

 _Parselmagic: 100% blocked (A.D.)_

 _Animagus Form: Ice Phoenix, Shadow Panther, Fire wolf, Forest Gryffin: 100% blocked (A.D.)_

 _Inheritances:_

 _Creature: Fallen Angel (submissive) 100% blocked (A.D.) to be gained on 17th birthday_

 _Heir to:_

 _Riddle_

 _Potter_

 _Evans_

 _Black_

 _Slytherin_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Hogwarts_

 _Emrys_

 _Pendragon_

 _LeFay_

By the end Persephone (will be called that from now on) was fuming. How _**DARE**_ he!

"Will you unblock all he has blocked so i can live a semi-normal life, Please?"

"Of course, Princess. We can do that now but it will be very painful. I will need you to change into one of these white robes."

 **~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip After Unblocking Ceremony ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing, Persephone walked towards the mirror leaning against the far wall. She now had long Raven hair with Ginger streaks and had Violet eyes with emerald green swirls that would turn red when she got angry or protective. She also now had wings like her hair. Her skin had paled to a milky white and was unblemished. She had slightly pouty ruby-red lips and straight white teeth. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

"How are you faring Persephone? I brought you a dress to wear when we leave to get your school stuff." She turned around to see a man with shoulder length Raven hair and blood red eyes. Resting on his forehead was a circlet made of Silver, Obsidian and Rubies.

"Father?" She whispered. The man nodded and set the dress on her bed and opened his arms for her. Sobbing, she ran towards him. "Oh,Daddy! It was horrible! Please don't send me back there. I'm sorry for being a freak! I promise I'll be better. Please don't leave me!" She cried into his robes.

"Back where?" He questioned softly.

"The Dursleys!" She wailed then dissolved into another wave of tears. Slowly she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then spelled the dress he brought onto his daughter. It was silver, black, different shades of purple and light greens. He then spelled her hair into a high ponytail then gently placed the circlet of silver, obsidian and amethysts on her head. After banishing the shoes he had brought for her back to his castle, he picked her up bridal style and carried her barefooted form out of gringotts. He walked to a Partially hidden Cafe called The Sleeping Beauty. ' _Hmmm.'_ He mused to himself. His daughter was far to light for a girl of 17. He carried her in.

"Table for two please." He requested.

"Right this way sir. Would you and your daughter like to have anything to eat or drink?" the lady asked once they were properly seated.

"Yes, I'll have a chicory coffee and some beignets and my daughter will have a Hot chocolate with peppermint and scones." he decided off the menu.

"Would you like Honey-butter with those scones, sir?" She asked.

"Yes please." he replied. The woman left. He gently shook his daughter. "Persephone. Wake up. Sephey. Seph, please wake up." As she stirred he began murmuring comforting things into her ear to get her to relax. "Would you like some Hot Cocoa and scones,Precious?" He asked as she started to move around in his arms. She froze.

"With Honey-Butter too?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." He said. Her smile looked like it could've lit the world she was smiling so brightly. ' _I'll protect her and hopefully keep her smiling like that.'_ He thought determinedly. His Precious daughter. His Persephone.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts(Again)!

Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now students I want you to give her the respect she deserves. She is the long-lost Princess of our world. Miss Riddle, if you would. Students this is Persephone Riddle." She delicately sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her curls.

 _'Ah Miss Riddle, or should I say Miss Potter? Are you going to listen to me this time?'_ the hat asked her inside her mind.

"Yes, of course, Arin. Put me where you wish." She thought.

 _'Very well.'_ " **SLYTHERIN**!" He shouted to the school. She rose, bowed to the professor holding the hat and went to sit between her brother and friends.

"You alright, Snowflake?" Asked Jack Frost. Jack was the one person who she trusted the most because he had saved her from the dursleys. After rescuing her, they ran away to the Americas. While there, some people found them and took them to the Charles Xavier school for the gifted or mutant manor as the children called it. Jack had changed his name from Jackson Overland to Jack Frost. She had been Ebony Frost, twin sister to Jack.

"I'm fine. Thanks Jack." She replied.

"No problem, Seph." He said while giving her a hug.

"Do any of you have a creature inheritance?" Persephone asked. All of them nodded.

"I'm a guardian. The Guardian of Snow, Ice and Fun to be exact. I was sent to become Persephone's bodyguard. She's like my little sister/daughter and i'm supposed to protect her." Jack said.

"I'm a dominant Vampire and I feel the need to protect you as if you were my little sister too." Theo said. Blaize was a Wolf Demon, Pansy was a snow pixie and her pug-like face was just a glamour, and Draco was a Dominant Veela.

"I am the Guardian of Nightmares and Fear and I feel like if anyone touches you I'll drown them in eternal nightmares because you are mine and only I can touch you. Hermes Granger has to ask seeing as he is a boy but the twins don't." Draco's 'Cousin' Pitch Black told her. Then his demeanor changed and he begged."Manny is hoping that you will help me be released from my eternal nightmare. I was supposed to be the guardian of Courage and Brave hearts. I wasn't supposed to be this way. Help me, My love. Please." Persephone looked at him and smiled.

"Would I do anything less, my sweet Nightmare? I love you just the way you are but I will help you because you need more self confidence and courage. You are the embodiment of the Gryffindor house, we can't have a weak Guardian. Now can we?" Pitch smiled at her in relief.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, It the least I can do for the person who's going to put up with a freak for the rest of their life." She says back with watery eyes. Pitch growled.

"A freak? What makes you say that my love? Your perfect and special. You're not a freak."

Jack placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder. "That's what the Dursleys would call her when she was little. That and girl and monster were the only names she knew until she started school. They would still call her that when she came home from hogwarts. I...er...froze them when I took Seph away from them so that she wouldn't have to go back to them. Sometimes she forgets that their dead and has a panic attack and throws herself at us begging us not to send her back to them. She still has nightmares about them. They're terrifying."

Pitch growled again. A cool hand was placed on his cheek and he was turned to face Persephone, who smiled at him sadly. "Will you pass me the hot chocolate and the scones, please?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course. Honey-Butter and whipped cream too?" He asked grabbing the specified items.

"Yes, please love. Thank you, Nightmare." She said placing a purple-red kiss on his pale cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast was Potions. Severus was actually the adopted little brother of her father so he now doted on her as well.

"Today we will be brewing a paternity potion. If brewed correctly, it will show your parents faces above the cauldron along with their names. Got it? Now get to work." Persephone looked over her recipe and collected all the ingredients and set them in the proper order with strips of parchment in between some, marking that she need to wait or andd in specific increments.

Looking around as she stirred her potion, she noticed that there were only 8 other people at the halfway stage(Where the potion was lavender and black swirled and becoming slightly misty). Draco, Hermes, Pitch, Jack, Neville, Damien** and his younger siblings Jason*** and Jazmine. As she turned back towards her potion, she noticed a branch of the Freedom tree**** flying towards Neville's cauldron.

" _Congelo obiectum in motus!"_ she cried throwing her hand out toward the branch. It froze in the air. " _Trajectoriæ vestigium tergum ut res iaculator."_ She said now that the danger was out of the way. The branch flew back towards one Ronald Weasley and hovered over his potion. "Professor, Ron was trying to get Neville killed. See, Look at what this branch does to this potion. _Finite incantatem. Progeto._ "

The hovering spell was cancelled and the branch fell into ron's potion then a silver-blue bubble surrounded the cauldron. As they watched, the potion turned a neon orange and exploded covering the inside of the bubble orange.

Severus turned almost purple with rage. "WEASLEY! HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, NOW!" He roared. He turned pale and sprinted out of the room with Severus hot on his heels. Persephone laughed softly and gently placed her hands on the protection bubble and flooed to the ministry to have them get rid of the poision.

*Its a mixed class of years

**Damien is Bruce's oldest son at 16

***Jason is Jazmines twin and both are 14

**** Its just a magical tree name I came up with

*****Bruce is Severus' younger brother


End file.
